<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Прикосновения by Samodovolnij_Mastodont</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420433">Прикосновения</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodovolnij_Mastodont/pseuds/Samodovolnij_Mastodont'>Samodovolnij_Mastodont</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantastic, First Time, M/M, Other, Xenophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodovolnij_Mastodont/pseuds/Samodovolnij_Mastodont</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ведь в этом фэндоме ТАК МАЛО бессюжетного пвпэшного киберпорева, простигосподи. Сопли, милота, секс с использованием андроидов.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Прикосновения</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Я: Мозг, давай напишем длинный фанфик с хорошим детективным сюжетом, вон уже и наработки есть.<br/>Мозг: Нет, они будут трахаться!<br/>Я: Ноооо<br/>Мозг: Трахаться, я сказал!!!</p><p>ПЫСЫ: Всем тем, кто спрашивает, зачем андроиду-детективу член, я хочу бросить в вас цитатй из "Почти человека":<br/>- Зачем тебе вообще член?<br/>- Затем же, зачем и вам - просто так.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Хэнк ерошит его волосы рукой, растрепывая аккуратную прическу, Коннор регистрирует программный сбой. И как будто укол тока, от которого хочется повести плечами. Бессмысленное действие. Коннор чувствует, что ладонь Хэнка теплая, чувствует ее тяжесть, в базе данных этот жест значится в разделе «привязанность», и Коннор улыбается. Старается улыбаться. Он тоже хочет выразить привязанность. <br/>Ему хочется, чтобы Хэнк сделал так снова. <br/>Коннор видит подобные жесты даже у андроидов – Трейси из клуба держались за руки, Маркус целует Норт, безымянный андроид-девиант обнимал девушку без имени типичной серийной модели и просил Маркуса пробудить ее. Прикосновения много значили. У Коннора в памяти – огромная база различных прикосновений. Коннор хочет разобраться сам, что они значат. <br/>Они обсуждают дело, и Коннор наклоняется к Хэнку, как тогда, еще во времена их знакомства, чтобы что-то пояснить и заглянуть в лицо. А еще кладет ладонь на спину. В прошлый раз реакция была хоть и значительной, но негативной. Теперь Хэнк косится на него, но ничего не говорит. Не отталкивает. Не пытается впечатать в стену. <br/>Коннор держит ладонь на его спине столько, сколько программа считает социально-допустимым. И испытывает что-то похожее на разочарование, убирая руку. <br/>Сделай так снова – когда Хэнк хлопает его по плечу, одобряя хорошо проделанную работу, Коннор улыбается Хэнку. Коннор ищет прикосновений – любых, пропуская их через призму «социально-приемлемого». Злясь, что выставленные рамки слишком узкие. <br/>Коннор ловит животом пулю, предназначавшуюся Хэнку. Коннор знает, что доживет до участка, где есть тириум и сменные биокомпоненты, у него перед глазами – строки повреждений, экран обратного отсчета, карта Детройта с примерным временем маршрута, расцвеченная красным, желтым и зеленым – он учитывает пробки и дорожную ситуацию. Коннор знает, что они успеют. <br/>– Хэнк, вы превысили скорость. <br/>Хэнк не отвечает и не сбрасывает скорость, слишком быстро двигаясь по городу, маневрируя среди пищащих ему машин. Коннор думает, что даже с ранением лучше бы за руль сел он, то, что делает Хэнк классифицируется как «опасная езда». Хэнк не смотрит на Коннора – потому что смотрит на дорогу, но не глядя находит и сжимает его колено. «Жест поддержки» подсказывает база данных. <br/>Сделай так снова. <br/>Коннор улыбается, зажимая пальцами дырку в животе, минимизируя потери тириума, и это выражение лица классифицировалось бы программой социальных навыков как неуместное, но Коннор отключил программу. <br/>Коннор входит в дом Хэнка все в той же рубашке, с которой уже испарилась голубая кровь – рубашка испорчена все равно, на ней дырка от пули, но сам Коннор в порядке – поврежденные компоненты заменены, панель внутреннего корпуса тоже, скин ничем не выдает произошедшее, но Хэнк страдальчески морщился, пока Коннор, раскусив запаянный край пакета восстанавливал тириум.<br/>– Ты как в старых фильмах про вампиров, только цвет не тот. <br/>Коннор улыбается. И Хэнк притягивает его к себе. <br/>Хэнк обнимает его, и Коннор регистрирует все – давление, температуру тела, учащенный пульс. Это все кажется важным, он аккуратно сохраняет этот момент в память. Сумо приходит встречать и бодает ногу Коннора головой. Коннор даже не замечает его, хотя обычно всегда гладит, возвращаясь, делая это почти ритуалом. Умный пес вздыхает и уходит на лежанку. Коннор обнимает Хэнка в ответ, прижимаясь щекой к мятой рубашке. Сенсоры продолжают регистрировать, Коннор считывает подскочивший пульс и частоту дыхания. Коннору нравятся прикосновения. Нравится то, что они выражают. Трейси из клуба считала людей отвратительными. Хэнк считает отвратительным его способ анализа. Коннор не уверен, что брезгливость вообще заложена в него создателями. Коннор не считает отвратительными прикосновения, запах, ощущения. Коннору все это нравится, но только когда дело касается Хэнка. Или Сумо. Коннор анализирует и делает вывод, что просто любит Хэнка и Сумо. Это единственный логичный вывод, а Коннор любит находить правильные и логичные решения. Это его работа, и он знает, что делает ее хорошо. <br/>Сделай так снова. Сделай так еще!<br/>Коннор хочет еще и поэтому поднимает голову, легко касаясь губами колючей щеки. Язык покалывает как от электричества, система даже через блокировку сигналит о системных сбоях. Коннору нравится ощущение. Прикосновения очень важны. Не только для людей. Программный сбой прокатывается электрическим разрядом по спине, и Коннор не может дать определения этому ощущению – его нет в базе. <br/>Хэнк держит его за плечи, и Коннор заглядывает в глаза, пытаясь просчитать реакцию. Алгоритмы летят к чертям, просчеты сбиваются, анализ ситуации захлебывается, выдавая ошибки. Коннор чувствует, что волнуется. Он не может просчитать будущую картину, но он знает, какой хотел бы ее видеть. <br/>Коннор хочет, чтобы Хэнк его поцеловал. Хэнк скрипит зубами и Коннор считывает – пульс, дыхание, температуру. Коннор все анализирует и не понимает, почему Хэнк медлит. Из архивов памяти он запрашивает алгоритмы и закрывает глаза, поднимая лицо. И блокирует дальнейший алгоритм. Он хочет узнать сам. <br/>– Поцелуйте меня. <br/>Коннор прямолинеен в своих желаниях. Он говорит о них открыто, как только сам понимает, чего хочет. Просто ему необходимо время, чтобы разобраться, чего он хочет. Он еще не привык чего-то хотеть. Но он старается. <br/>Хэнк коротко матерится и кладет ладонь на стриженный затылок. <br/>Коннору нравятся прикосновения. Сенсоры во рту сходят с ума, и Коннора коротит – короткими, яркими импульсами, и его встряхивает за ними, вжимая в Хэнка всем телом. Коннор стонет, потому что система путает происходящее с болью, выдает каскадные ошибки, бьющие по искусственным нервам, программный сбой путает ощущения. Система считает, что ему должно быть больно, ошибки валятся одна за другой, и система не справляется с каскадным сбоем. Коннор считает, что ему хорошо, и сжимает плечи Хэнка, отключая оповещения. Он не умеет целоваться и не хочет делать запрос в базу, поэтому неуверенно пытается копировать. Коннору нравится. Коннор прогибается в пояснице, прижимаясь, и регистрирует возбуждение Хэнка. Когда Хэнк отпускает его, Коннор облизывает губы. Система пытается выдать анализ ДНК, но Коннор блокирует запросы в базу данных. Он хочет быть сосредоточен, пусть в его параметры и входит колоссальная многозадачность, Коннор не хочет отвлекаться. <br/>Хэнк смотрит на него, и Коннор легко читает признаки шока. Он всматривается в лицо Хэнка, регистрирует удивление, эмоциональную нестабильность, страх. Коннор отпускает плечи Хэнка и делает шаг назад. Коннор еще плох в таких тонких вещах, эта область – не совсем то, что закладывали в него создатели. <br/>Совсем не то. Но он старается. <br/>– Я сделал что-то не так?<br/>Голосовой модуль барахлит, голос становится слишком высоким. Сбой. Ошибка. Коннор не контролирует свое лицо, не отслеживает, что оно выражает. Хэнк проводит по лицу ладонью, словно пытаясь что-то стереть. Коннор не понимает. <br/>– Блять, нет. Да. Все не так. Дело не в тебе. <br/>Коннор за несколько секунд анализирует все, что знает о Хэнке и приходит к выводу. <br/>– Потому что я не женская модель?<br/>Ошибка. Конфликт. Коннор регистрировал возбуждение. Неверный вывод. Коннор не понимает, почему ошибается. Не может сосредоточиться на фактах, построенные модели рассыпаются на бессмысленные куски. Коннор волнуется. <br/>– Срань господня, дело не в этом! – Хэнк смотрит на Коннора растерянно. – Просто… Черт. Зачем тебе это? <br/>Коннор ищет ответ и понимает, что на вопрос «зачем?» у него слишком много ответов «почему». «Потому что я хочу этого» «Потому что Вы хотите этого» «Потому что я думаю, что люблю Вас». Коннор хмурится. <br/>– Это кажется мне единственно правильным, – Коннор не понимает, но делает осторожный шаг вперед. – Пожалуйста, Хэнк. <br/>Хэнк матерится, громко, грязно и дергает Коннора на себя за края рубашки. Коннор так и не надел обратно галстук, и Хэнк жалеет об этом, потому что притянуть его к себе за галстук было бы гораздо удобнее. Потому что, блять, он не раз об этом думал, глядя, как Коннор аккуратно поправляет сбившийся узел. <br/>Коннор охуенный. Киберлайф будет гореть в аду всем составом. И Хэнк вместе с ними. <br/>Хэнк не знает, как Киберлайф сотворили это совершенство, и ему, по правде, откровенно на это насрать, но Коннор, мать твою, идеален. Он не пахнет ничем, его кожа прохладная на ощупь, и Хэнк восхищен тем, насколько живым выглядит Коннор – он дышит, моргает, глаза влажные, кожа, волосы, родинки, морщинки на лбу, когда он хмурится… Слюна. Коннор ебаное совершенство, и Хэнк ненавидит себя за радость, что Коннор этого пока не осознает. Со всем его «Моя внешность и голос были специально подобраны…» Коннор не осознает, насколько он великолепен. Хэнк целует его, прикусывая губы, скользя по языку, поглаживая затылок, и чувствует себя внезапно молодым. Он уже не помнит, когда просто поцелуй так затягивал. Много лет, пожалуй. Хэнк не целовался ни с кем давно, да и желающие в очереди не выстраивались, и еще дольше не ловил от поцелуев такой кайф.<br/>Или дело в том, что Коннор отзывается, дрожит, жмурится, подмигивает желтым своей лампочкой-индикатором с виска. Ох, черт, Коннор настолько откровенно наслаждается происходящим, что не перенять это удовольствие просто невозможно. Хэнк думает, что не заслужил такой подарок, а еще думает, что отказаться от такой удачи, свалившейся ему в руки, было бы, мать твою, несомненно правильно. Мягко отстранить. Объяснить, что для их отношений это не нужно. Что Коннор дорог Хэнку и так, а как партнера Коннору лучше найти себе андроида, или просто кого-то получше Хэнка. Потому что, в конце концов, Хэнк умрет, и он не хочет привязывать Коннора к себе сильнее, потому что, кто, блять, знает, если сильно льстить себе, что придет в эту колоссально умную голову после смерти Хэнка. Идиот и так бросается за него под пули, и на этот раз не вернется наутро со своим «Здравствуйте, лейтенант». Не этот Коннор, а другого не нужно. Это все звучит пиздец как правильно, это все Хэнк прекрасно понимает, осознает, что именно так и должен сделать. И не может, притягивает к себе снова, целует, гладя по затылку, чувствуя, как ладонь покалывают короткие волосы. На ощупь – как настоящие. Коннор на ощупь – как настоящий. Да он настоящий и есть, какая разница, если под живым скином – белый пластик, какая разница, что Коннору не нужно дышать, если сейчас он дышит часто, и его дыхание ощущается на коже, как горячий воздух из старых ноутов. Хэнк думает, что вряд ли Коннор может перегреться и сбойнуть, но все-таки отпускает его. Коннор жмурится и крепко держится за руку Хэнка, пока тот тянет его к постели. Не тот возраст, чтобы заниматься экстримом – секс в неположенных местах можно отложить на потом. Если оно будет, это потом. Если Хэнк не словит инфаркт от того, как легко Коннор стаскивает с плеч рубашку и выбирается из штанов. У андроидов стеснительность вообще присутствует, или ее нет за ненадобностью? Хэнк не может удержаться и рассматривает Коннора. «Неотличимы от людей». Да? Сраные гении в Киберлайф, нахрена Коннору-детективу член? <br/>Хэнк не может удержаться и спрашивает. Коннор тревожно мигает желтым, хоть и держит максимально нейтральное лицо. <br/>– Это базовая комплектация. По умолчанию физически андроиды не отличаются от людей – перенастройка сборочной линии повлекла бы за собой слишком большие затраты и…<br/>Хэнк перебивает его. <br/>– Ладно, я понял. Иди сюда. Я спрошу еще один раз, и тебе нужно хорошенько подумать над ответом – ты уверен?<br/>Это хреновая отмашка для своей совести, но хоть что-то. Хэнк чувствует себя так, словно пользуется чужой наивностью, хоть Коннор не наивен. Хэнк плохо разбирается в отношениях с андроидами, но беда в том, что Коннор плохо разбирается в отношениях вообще. <br/>Коннор хмурится и протягивает руку, касаясь щеки Хэнка. Хэнк вдруг внезапно думает о том, как жалко запустившая себя старая развалина вроде него выглядит рядом с ебучим совершенством – Коннором. Но Коннору, кажется, плевать на аспекты внешности, он гладит Хэнка по лицу, словно зависнув, смотря на него отстраненным взглядом и слегка улыбаясь. Потом кивает. <br/>– Я уверен, Хэнк. Вам незачем было спрашивать. <br/>Хэнк нервно смеется. <br/>– Ты вообще в курсе?.. – он сам понимает, что вопрос тупой. Видел Коннора в «Рае». Коннор приподнимает брови. <br/>– У меня есть вся необходимая информация. <br/>Хэнк думает, что он не железный, когда сгребает Коннора в охапку и подминает под себя на кровати. Он, в конце концов, правда не железный. В отличие от Коннора. Полностью обнаженного Коннора, подставляющего лицо, шею, плечи под колючие поцелуи, сводящего брови, и Хэнк пальцами разглаживает морщинку на лбу. <br/> – Приглуши свет, Коннор. <br/>Коннор прикрывает глаза, связываясь с системой дома по вайфаю и свет мягко глушится до комфортной полутьмы, в которой золотой круг диода светится особенно ярко. Хэнк ни за что не позволил бы себя раздеть, даже в темноте, хоть и понимает, что это пиздец как глупо. Коннор, распробовав поцелуи, тянется за новыми, иногда отрываясь, вздрагивая всем телом и проигрывая странный, короткий стон. Хэнк понятия не имеет, что происходит, и почти на сто процентов уверен, что это не программа. Реакция Коннора ни разу не выглядит естественным поведением человека в постели. Но когда Хэнк отстраняется, чтобы спросить: «С тобой все в порядке», Коннор за плечи притягивает его обратно. <br/>– Да, да. Все в порядке, я в порядке. <br/>Коннора опять сбоит, и голос снова то прыгает на слишком высокие ноты, то падает в шепот. Хэнк думает, что Коннор – потрясающий. Хэнк целует Коннора долго, он уже не в том возрасте, чтобы секс занимал семь минут и сигарету после, поэтому у него хватает времени, чтобы сквозь марево возбуждения догадаться, наконец, что не так. <br/>Хэнк в ступоре. Вроде все в порядке, ну, гм, внешне. Но какой-либо реакции – ноль. В смысле – ниже пояса. Выше – все прекрасно, Коннор блестит влажными глазами, тяжело дышит (система охлаждения увеличивает мощность, чтобы справиться с перегрузкой). <br/>– А ты, хм?..  – Хэнк надеется, что Коннор его поймет. Засранец только притворяется невинной фиалкой, когда ему это удобно, но прекрасно понимает и пошлые шутки, и работу человеческой физиологии. Когда ему удобно. <br/>Коннор моргает на него желтым цветом диода. <br/>– У меня нет программ для секса. Это – базовая сборка, установки по умолчанию. Я не та модель…<br/>Ох, блять, как же тяжело. Хэнку хочется выстрелить себе в висок сильнее, чем когда-либо за последнее время. Он предполагал, что просто не будет, но представить, куда занесет, не мог. <br/>– Ты не можешь возбудиться. <br/>Коннор хмурится. <br/>– Я могу скачать нужное ПО, если хотите…<br/>– Нет, – Хэнк наклоняется над Коннором. Блять. Все сложно. – Нет, не нужно никаких программ. Скажи мне, что ты чувствуешь?<br/>Это сложнее, чем первый секс. Это, блять, в списке самого сложного, что Хэнк делал в своей жизни. И, пожалуй, самого неловкого. Хэнк не хочет облажаться. Он наклоняется и прикусывает кожу на шее Коннора, и тот замирает. Хэнк прекрасно знает, что на коже андроидов не останется синяков, вообще никаких следов, скин можно стереть ударом, но он просто восстановится через несколько секунд, если не поврежден корпус. Диод весело подмигивает ему желтым. Хэнк прячет раздражающую лампочку под поцелуем, и Коннор оживает, обнимает его за плечи, проявляет инициативу. Хэнк целует его, позволяя вылизывать свой рот так долго, что начинает кружиться голова. Хэнку даже жаль отрываться, но, в отличие от Коннора, ему необходимо дышать. Хоть иногда. <br/>– Что ты чувствуешь?<br/>Коннор выглядит растерянно, цепляется пальцами за плечи Хэнка. <br/>– Ошибки системы. Программный сбой, это…<br/>– Опиши понятными словами. <br/>Взгляд становится растерянным, Коннор на секунду замирает с приоткрытым ртом, подбирая формулировки. <br/>– Мне нравится. Это необычно. Не заложено программой. Я чувствую себя… Живым. <br/>Хэнк гладит его по волосам. <br/>– Неплохо для начала. <br/>Коннор смотрит в лицо Хэнка, почти не моргая. <br/>– Хорошо. <br/>– Что?<br/>– Не неплохо. Хорошо. <br/>Хэнк пытается вспомнить, где в его дремучей жизни рядом с постелью валяется смазка и жива ли она еще. <br/>– Как скажешь. <br/>У Хэнка вечер блядских открытий. Открытие первое – смазка вполне жива и через несколько месяцев по истечении срока годности, указанного на упаковке. Открытие второе – андроидам не нужна подготовка. Вообще. Если бы у него было время подумать об этом, он бы и сам догадался. «В сексе лучше, чем люди». Ебаные инженеры из Киберлайф. <br/>Коннор смотрит в лицо, когда Хэнк, расстегнув штаны (все еще – не разделся бы и под дулом пистолета!) толкается вперед, и это было бы стремно, если бы не странное выражение его лица – удивленное, с распахнутыми глазами. Коннор сжимает в кулаках покрывало, и Хэнк думает, что уже видел такое выражение лица – только в тот раз у Коннора посреди лба зияла сочащаяся синим дырка. Хэнк трясет головой, прогоняя воспоминание, и смотрит в ответ, запоминая Коннора таким – удивленным, с золотым кольцом на виске, таким реальным под руками. Хэнк трахает Коннора, одновременно чувствуя себя самым жалким и самым счастливым человеком на свете. Он наклоняется и говорит Коннору, насколько позволяет сбившиеся дыхание:<br/>– Ты, мать твою, великолепен. Знай это. <br/>Коннор жалобно изламывает брови, и теперь смотрит Хэнку прямо в глаза. Слушает. Ловит каждое слово. <br/>– Я тебя не заслужил, Коннор, но я, слушай сейчас, потом не повторю, я рад, что ты рядом. Я, блять, так рад, что ты выжил. Что вернулся. Что остался. <br/>Коннора ломает непонятная внутренняя сила, он выгибается, дергано, гнется в позвоночнике, упираясь в кровать затылком. Тяжело дышит. Слушает. Зовет, тихо, шепотом:<br/>– Хэнк!..<br/>Хэнк, не прекращая двигать бедрами, наклоняется, быстро мазнув губами по гладкой щеке. В животе сворачивается пружина. Хэнк старается не смотреть на Коннора ниже пояса – ничего пока не может с собой поделать, может потом и попросит Коннора установить ебучее ПО для секса. Просто чтобы не чувствовать себя насильником. Поэтому Хэнк смотрит Коннору в лицо, и вот там-то о насилии речь явно не идет, Коннора потряхивает мелкой дрожью, и он продолжает таращиться на Хэнка тем же удивленным взглядом. <br/>– Ты великолепен. И не только потому, что тебя таким создали. Ты великолепен сам по себе, Коннор. <br/>Диод в ответ на слова подмигивает на несколько секунд красным. Хэнк чувствует, что сам так долго не продержится. Он наклоняется и замечает, что у Коннора влажные ресницы, бонусом к растрепанным волосам и шоку на лице. Какой гребанный извращенец дал ему возможность плакать?<br/>– Ты потрясающий, Коннор. Умный, хороший, просто молодец. Я знаю, что ты – это ты, потому что у тебя есть индивидуальность. Хоть и отвратительный вкус, раз выбрал меня. Ты – живой, Коннор. <br/>Хэнк совсем не к месту матерится, отпрянув от Коннора, когда замечает, как диод на виске вспыхивает ровным красным, и хвалит себя, потому что Коннора дергает, выгибает, и потом он застывает – не обмякнув на постели, а именно застыв, приподнявшись на локтях, с разведенными ногами, шоком на лице и дорожкой слез на щеках, смотря невидящими глазами куда-то в потолок. Хэнк чувствует себя на грани инфаркта, в голове – обрывки мыслей про чуть не сломанный нахер член и про то, что Коннор выглядит охуенно сексуальным. И про то, как жалко кончать, когда твой партнер в глубокой перезагрузке, быстро додрочив себе рукой. <br/>Стакан воды или чего покрепче после такого дня нужен, а не такие потрясения. Хэнк думает, что с Коннором как раз, пожалуй, не та ситуация, когда «она должна кончить первой». Поговорить можно и отдышавшись, может немного эгоистично, но гораздо безопасней. Или придумать что еще. Хэнк смаргивает видение Коннора, кладущего два пальца с синей кровью на язык. Теперь это уже не кажется таким мерзким.<br/>Хэнк уже начинает беспокоиться, потому что успевает застегнуть штаны, и накинуть на порно-статую в своей постели сбитое на пол покрывало, пока Коннор приходит в себя, но слышит глубокий вздох, и, обернувшись, видит, как Коннор оседает, наконец, на постели, а диод проходит обратный путь красный-желтый-голубой. Воу, вот голубой – то, что нужно к ситуации, тупо шутит про себя Хэнк и убирает Коннору волосы со лба, он не потеет, но зато Хэнк может стереть следы слез у него с лица и ловит себя на абсурдной мысли сунуть пальцы в рот. Будут слезы Коннора солеными?<br/>– Ты в порядке? Не знаю, нормально ли это, но выглядело жутко. <br/>Коннор смотрит немного отстраненно, и Хэнк даже нервничает, пока не понимает, что эти полминуты уходят у него на самодиагностику. <br/>– Я в порядке, Хэнк. Правда. <br/>– Тогда что это было? <br/>Коннор садится и удивленно придерживает поползшее с него покрывало. Хэнк завидует – пара минут перезагрузки и как новенький. А Хэнк хочет жрать, воды и отключиться часов на двенадцать. <br/>– Ошибки системы вызвали внутренний конфликт программ, глобальный сбой, поведший за собой полную перезагрузку системы. <br/> – По-английски, помнишь? <br/> Коннор кивает. <br/>– Я не знаю как, объяснить, Хэнк. Нет аналога в базе данных. Это похоже на отключение системы. Сбой. Перегрузка, – Коннор пытается улыбнуться, но, как часто выходит, получается кривовато. – Звучит так, словно это плохо, но на самом деле это не так. <br/>Хэнк понимает, что он рехнется переводить с андроидского на человеческий. <br/>– Тебе понравилось?<br/>Коннор кивает. <br/>– Да. <br/>Хэнк старается не показать, что у него ебучий Эверест с плеч свалился в этот момент, и улыбается Коннору. <br/>– Ну и славно. Тогда я в душ и спать, ты в душ, если нужно, следующий. И я надеюсь, ложась спать, найти тебя в этой постели, договорились?<br/>Коннор хмурится, но кивает. <br/>– Хорошо, Хэнк. <br/>Хэнк кивает и бредет к выходу из комнаты, когда Коннор зовет его <br/>– Хэнк, я думаю, что я…<br/>– Я знаю!<br/>Коннор не успевает договорить. Хэнк понимает, что ведет себя, как последний трус, и когда-нибудь (хорошо бы еще при жизни, хорошо бы поскорее) он будет готов услышать то, что хочет сказать ему Коннор. Просто на сегодня и так много потрясений. Хэнк почти успевает сбежать из комнаты, когда снова слышит:<br/>– Хэнк…<br/>И хочется стукнуться головой об косяк. Или напиться. Или застрелиться. Хэнк стискивает зубы, и усилием воли заставляет себя ответить, потому что Коннор, вообще-то, заслуживает честности. Коннор много чего заслуживает. В отличие от Хэнка. <br/>– Да, Коннор. И я тебя. <br/>И, наконец, сбегает в душ.<br/>Коннор помигивает желтым диодом пару секунд и улыбается. Он думает, что счастлив. <br/>Он знает, что счастлив.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>